Magandang Umaga, Bayan-Weekend
Magandang Umaga, Pilipinas (Good Morning, Philippines, formerly known as Alas Singko Y Medya, and Magandang Umaga, Bayan) is a former early morning show produced by ABS-CBN from September 2, 1996 to June 22, 2007. It starts at 4:00-10:00am (UTC +8) on weekdays while the weekend edition which ran from 1999-present and airs from 4:00-10:00am PST on Saturday while it airs 4:00-10:00am on Sunday. 'History' The ABS-CBN management conceptualized the morning show in 1994 when Magandang Umaga Po was still on air. The show started on January 30, 1995 as Alas Singko Y Medya (literally means 4:00) which premiered with original hosts Julius Babao, Tintin Bersola, Cheryl Cosim, Cherie Mercado, Ron Cruz, Paolo Abrera and Panjee Gonzalez. Panjee temporarily left the show due to her upcoming marriage to Eugenio "Gabby" Lopez III, who would be ABS-CBN's current chairman and CEO but later returned a few months later.Aida Gonzalez was the first female traffic reporter of the show (and of the network) was named host in 1996 and Alvin Elchico, an anchor from TV Patrol Western Visayas, has been assigned to the main office in Quezon City and was in the show since 1997. With this addition, the show's ratings were increasing. The show continued to welcome more personalities on the show such as Claudine Trillo, Rikki Kwek, Ira Panganiban, Connie Sison, Pia Guanio, Erwin Tulfo and his wife Karen Padilla, Reema Chanco and Anthony Taberna.On February 13, 1999, the show aired a weekend edition to cater the needs of the people every morning and to continue its ratings increase. In 2000, the show was moved to its literal timeslot (5:30am) after the network launched Balita Alas Singko ng Umaga to serve as the morning newsbreak.Cruz, Mercado, Cosim, Babao, Tulfo and Elchico would serve as the main news anchors while Gonzalez, Bersola, Trillo and Chanco for lifestyle tips and other feature segments and Panganiban, Taberna and Abrera for sports and commentary. Each host would switch roles for some who are not present, but share the same task to one another.On March 12, 2001, the would-be couple Babao and Bersola temporarily left the show to host Talk TV, a new talk show that served as the replacement of Today with Kris Aquino, but returned a few months later due to schedule fixtures.On August 2, 2002, the network has decided to reformat the show and to retain some of its hosts, as part of their rechange of some of the news and current affairs shows like TV Patrol. It was confirmed that the show would undergo major changes and would be renamed as Magandang Umaga, Bayan on Monday followed by a new morning talk show that would replace Talk TV.Part of the major change of morning shows on ABS-CBN to boost up against its competition, the show was renamed Magandang Umaga, Bayan and premiered on August 5, 2002 retaining Julius Babao, Christine Bersola-Babao, Cheryl Cosim, Aida Gonzalez, Rikki Kwek (reprising as VJ Rikki), Ira Panganiban, Connie Sison, Pia Guanio, Erwin Tulfo and his wife Karen Padilla from Alas Singko Y Medya as the main hosts of the show.The show welcomed new hosts Bobby Yan, Aljo Bendijo (then anchoring TV Patrol with Korina Sanchez and Henry Omaga-Diaz), then-Cong. Miguel Zubiri, Atty. Jesse Andres, and showbiz reporters Mario Dumaual and Jeff Hernando, and "Oooh La La Obet".Brimming with a whole different energy for their morning audience, Magandang Umaga, Bayan brings a more refreshing air with their new power breakfast format. Not just news, and not just features, Magandang Umaga, Bayan brings together many of the country’s top News And Current Affairs personalities into a marathon three-hour daily telecast that spotlights all the day’s issues into one convenient, stimulating TV package.Most revolutionary among Magandang Umaga, Bayan’s new features is its new five-minute news broadcast anchored by Aljo Bendijo and Catherine de Castro. Not just shoehorned into hourly recaps, the Magandang Umaga, Bayan news broadcast is aired every thirty minutes, guaranteeing that viewers can get their daily fix of the latest events as they happen around the country and around the world—anytime they need it, and no matter what time they wake up.More refreshing waker-uppers are in store from the main hosts themselves. Intelligently commentary on the latest events from Julius, Erwin and Cheryl are interspersed with thought-provoking interviews with the most interesting personalities in the news, lifestyle, showbusiness and sports. Bobby and Pia will be Magandang Umaga, Bayan’s faces on the road, as they roam the country for the hottest spots and most remarkable people and events. Utilizing ABS-CBN’s countrywide technology might, Magandang Umaga, Bayan will also feature the up-to-the-minute weather and traffic reports on which so many have grown to depend.Upcoming seg-ments for Magandang Umaga, Bayan include “Problema ng Pinoy”, a public service portion for the daily concerns of the average citizen, as anchored by Cong. Miguel Zubiri, and “Itanong Mo Kay Atty.”, a legal advice feature that tackles problems set in by viewers from all parts of the country, as anchored by Atty. Jesse Andres of the prestigious PECABAR law firm.On the lighter side, expect more fun showbusiness features entertainment experts Mario Dumaual and Jeff Hernando, while delightfully naughty “Oooh La La Obet” brings you intriguingly masked items in his “Oohh La La Blind Corner”. Also look forward to two truly eye-catching features, as Bobby looks for campus beauties in the “Magandang Babae, Bayan” while Pia searches for campus hunks in “Papa ng Bayan”.In 2005, it carried the title Magandang Umaga, Pilipinas with new hosts. The show ended on June 22, 2007 because of poor ratings and was replaced by Umagang Kay Ganda, as a customized format for MUP.The show reports live traffic situations from cars and by air with the ABS-CBN Sky Patrol (Manila and Cebu traffic). The program broadcasts news with ABS-CBN News Patrol; parenting tips with Tintin Bersola, weather, science and animal trivia with Kuya Kim Atienza, market prices with Winnie Cordero; the latest buzz on your favorite stars with Ogie Diaz, events and "Gimiks" with Lui Villaruz. Bernadette Sembrano broadcasts the first news of the day with Julius Babao and Cheryl Cosim.The leaner MUP team is made up of a more structured group of hosts who are specialized in their fields. Their roles in the show are more defined as they tackle the topics they are best at. A set of MUP hosts will cater to a wide variety of tastes. 'Awards and recognition' *Winner, Best Morning Show & Hosts: PMPC Star Awards for Television (1999–2000, 2003–2007) *Awarded as Anak TV Seal Awards (2001–2006) 'Magandang-Umaga-Bayan-Weekend-Edition' *Carlo Marasigan–(2007–present) *Joe Marasigan–(2007–present) *Toni Aquino-(2002-present) *Bernadette Sembrano–(2002–present) 'Former-Hosts' * Julius Babao (1995–2007) * Christine Bersola-Babao (1995–2007) * Cheryl Cosim (1995–2007) * Ron Cruz (1995–2002) * Paolo Abrera (1995–2002) * Cherie Mercado (1995-2004) * Panjee Gonzalez (1995-2002) * Aida Gonzalez (1995–2005) (moved to UNTV 37 2008–present) * Alvin Elchico (1997-2002) * Claudine Trillo (1995–2005) (moved to ABC 2006–2008; NBN/Solar TV/IBC 2007–2010) * Rikki Kwek (2000-2005) * Ira Panganiban (2001–2004) (moved to RMN 2007–present) * Connie Sison (2001–2004) * Pia Guanio (2001–2004) (moved to GMA Network 2004–present) * Erwin Tulfo (1995–2005) (moved to RPN 2005–2008; TV5 2008–present) * Karen Padilla-Tulfo (1995-2005) * Reema Chanco (2001–2002; 2003-2005) (moved to Solar TV 2005–2007) * Anthony Taberna (1997–2007) * Nancy Irlanda (2002-2004) * Mai Rodriguez (2002-2004) * Aljo Bendijo (2002-2004) * Katherine de Castro (2002-2005) * Bobby Yan (2002-2005) * Ogie Diaz (2002–2007) * Niña Corpuz (2002-2005; 2006-2007) * Mon Ilagan (2002–2006) * Alex Santos (2002–2007) * Edu Manzano (2002-2007) (moved to GMA Network 2010–present) * Lui Villaruz (2002–2007) * Winnie Cordero (2002–2007) * Angela Calina (2002–2007) * Mike Cohen (2003-2005) * Warren De Guzman - (2004-2007) (Stock Watch - Reporting from the Philippine Stock Exchange) * Bayani Agbayani (2005–2006) * Franzen Fajardo (2005–2006) * Ricky Velasco (2005-2007) * TJ Manotoc (2005–2007) * Bianca Gonzalez (2005–2007) * Ryan Agoncillo (2005–2007) (moved to GMA Network 2009–present; TV5 2008–present) * Kim Atienza (2005–2007) * Karen Davila (1995–2007) * Tuesday Vargas * Shaira Luna * Ai-Ai de las Alas * Chin Chin Gutierrez